Tentadora
by Nicolle769
Summary: Una tormenta más dos (o más bien uno) jóvenes hormonales en una casa cof cof mansión cof cof igual a... Mal summary decidi que este fic tendra mas partes bueno bay :3
1. chapter 1

Hola unicornios láser :3 este es mi primer fic estoy nerviosa y les pido a quienes vean esto que si encuentran algún fallo me lo digan cordialmente por fis (ATENCION SI TIENES REPULCION HACÍA EL LEMON Y LO RIKOLINO SE RECOMIENDA NO LEER ESTE FIC POR QUE PODRÍA HERIR TUS SENTIMIENTOA Y ALTERAR TU TETITAS)

TENTADORA

Pov.marinette

Soy una una tonta por que no traje paraguas ahora estoy empapada( no piensen mal 7w7 o si ok no)solo estoy protegiendo a tikki de la lluvia no quiero que se enferme por mi torpeza

Pov.normal

Marinette iba caminando por debajo de la lluvia cuando una voz muy conocida la llamo

 _Adrien:MARINETTE¡_

Pov.adrien

Me baje de mi limusina con un paraguas y vi a Marinette empapada su ropa mojada me dejaba ver su bracier-derrame nasal-me limpie con papel y fui a ayudarla

 _Adrien:MARINETTE!_

 _Marinette:-jadeo sorprendida- a-adrien que haces aquí_

 _Adrien:me olvide un cuaderno en mi casillero-mientras la tapaba a ella también con el paraguas-y tu que haces aquí?-pregunto con una sonrisa amable(derrame nasal *0*)_

 _Marinette:me quede dormida en la biblioteca mientras estudiaba (-u) jeje-risa nerviosa(imagen que tartamudea es que me da weba estar escribiendo sus frases incoherentes)-_

 _Adrien:estas toda mojada no tienes frío-dijo mirándola pero luego su mirada fue a sus pechos y se sonrojo~autocontrol no me falles ahora ~dijo mientras volteado la mirada con un sonrojo-que te parece si vamos a mi casa hasta que termine la tormenta? (adrien no le quites su inocencia tan rápido ewe)_

 _Marinette:SI digo no digo si por que no?(por q te violarla ok no)_

 _Subieron a su limusina y se fueron a su casa-cofcof mansión ()-y entraron a la habitación de adrien y adrien le dijo_

 _Adrien: puedes bañarte y ponerte mi ropa por ahora_

 _Marinette:g-gracias_

Marinette se puso la camiseta y la camisa de Adrien por encima de su ropa interior(obio ) y se hizo un moño dejando caer graciosamente mechones por su rostro.En eso Adrien entra y casi le da un derrame nasal estaba todo rojo como el cabello de el tomatito

Pov.adrien

Desde que me gusta marinette siempre había sido mi fantasía verla con mi ropa, se estarán preguntando¿desde cuando te gusta marinette? Pues me di cuenta de cuán tierna, divertida y justiciera puede ser además es hermosa y con ese cuerpo esa síntoma esas piernas eso pe.. ADRIEN CONTROLATE DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS O TE DARÁ UNA ERECCION

Pov.normal

Al darse cuenta de la penetrante y lujuriosa mirada de Adrien instintivamente se trata de tapar un poco las piernas y dice

M:a-adrien?


	2. capitulo 2

**_Bueno es la segunda parte espero que les g_** ** _uste_ _aqui viene el lemon leve 7w7_**

00000000000000000000000000000000

a-adrien

 **adrien me estaba mirando raro no se por que pero cuando se dio cuenta ,se sonrojo mucho y dijo que iria por bocadillos- _por que actuara tan extraño-_**

000000000000000000000000000000

 **mierda que excusa tan patetica espero que no se haya dado cuenta de la ereccion en mis pantalones** **.Mejor es que traiga los bocadillos y de paso me desaga de este "problema"** **-Entre a la habitacion y vi a marinette dormida en mi cama en una pose muy sugerente-piernas flexionadas y brazos extendidoscon el cabello ya suelto-se veia muy...AHHHHAHA(grito-susurro en vos baja) no tengo que mirar no podre resistirme a su piel blanca y aparentemente cremosa.No se como pero sin darme cuenta la la estaba tocando,sus piernas eran suaves , segui subiendo, su abdomen era plano, terso y bien definido luego estan sus pechos son suaves-los aprete-blandos pero firmes acerque mi boca a ellos.Marinette gimio en respuesta ,eso lo desperto de su transe- _(!LA ESTABA TOCANDO SIN SU PERMISO,NO LE PODIA HACER ESO A MARINETTE¡_** ). **pero su cordura se fue de vacaciones cuando escucho de los labios de marinette**

A-Adrien más

 **fue ahí cuando la besó con intensidad y recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus manos marinette gemía entre besos poco a poco la chica sentía cómo le quitaba la ropa y cada vez su temperatura corporal subía más hasta que despertó en su totalidad algo anonadada ya que nunca pensó que Adrián le iba a hacer eso mientras estaba dormida aunque también estaba con las emociones mezcladas Por una parte está feliz Ya que Adrián era el amor de su vida pero también un poco triste porque no sabía ser modelo en realidad la amaba o sólo está buscando placer Así que lo empujó levemente y lo veo nerviosa y sonrojada**

M:q-q-que estas haciendo

A: (adrien la vio con miedo que le iva a responder)


End file.
